(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a gripping member for a magnetised lid for a kitchen utensil, for example for a saucepan.
(2) Prior Art
A lid is known of the type comprising a cover adapted to cover the culinary article and a removable gripping member fixed to the cover by the action of a magnet on a magnetisable piece.
However, determining the power of the magnet is problematic: if it is too weak, the cover may not be properly secured to the gripping member and, if it is too great, it may be difficult for the user to remove the cover from the gripping member. To this drawback is added the fact that, whatever the power of the magnet, in order to be able to remove the gripping member, the user must exert a traction force on the gripping member and a pressing force on the cover, which limits this manipulation when the lid is hot.